How Does This Work?
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: Ruby's best friends Hanamaru and Yoshiko are dating. Mari's best friends Kanan and Dia are dating. When the two of them bump into each other at the beach, they end up sleeping over at Mari's placr to catch up. However, Ruby has a lot of questions about life and Mari is more than willing to teach her. Lemon. Smut. MariRuby MarixRuby metions YoshiMaru and KanaDia and ChikaYouRiko


**Me:** So I did a number generator thing and it gave me Mari and Ruby as the characters to this fluffy yet smutty thing.

 **Ruby** : w-what?

 **Mari** : Smut! As in you and I will have sex!

 **Ruby** : W-w-with Mari-senpai...?! *passes out*

 **Mari** : *picks her up and carries her to their room*

 **Me** : I don't own the characters or LL. Please make sure to R&R! Feedback is always appreciated. Also I wrote this all on my phone so expect spelling errors.

* * *

Everyone was always too busy for her it seemed. That's how it's always been hasn't it?

When they were little, Oneechan was always too busy with Kanan and Mari since she was too small to hang out with them apparently. They include her more often now that they were older, but today Dia and Kanan were off somewhere doing whatever, probably on another date if she had to guess. Ever since Hanamaru and Yoshiko got together, it seemed as though her two best friends never had time for her either. They invited her sometimes, but she always turned them down since she ended up being a third wheel at the end. Chika, You and Riko were also doing their own strange relationship stuff which Ruby only ever heard about during CYaRon meetings. Other than that the second years paid little mind to her unless they wanted a puppy to play with.

She supposed that was fine. Today was a nice day to walk around near the shore to get some fresh air. It might have been nicer to not be here alone, but it was also nice to just enjoy the sound of waves crashing against the shore and seagulls chirping without the extra squealing or yelling in the background. The afternoon breeze tickled her skin, making her feel cool despite the hot sun radiating above her. It was just nice all around, so there wasn't much to complain about.

To Ruby's surprise, there was someone she recognized walking towards her. Mari probably hadn't seen her yet since her golden eyes was out looking into the ocean. Besides, if she had noticed her, the older girl would have probably tackled her by now with a loud squeal. Ruby had every mind to turn around and walk the opposite direction. As much as she loved the other since they grew up so close as children, Ruby wasn't too sure if she could handle Mari's crazy antics without her sister or Kanan there to save her if Mari got to be too much. She was about to turn around when she heard the girl's voice calling her name. Too late.

Ruby squeaked and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact that never came. When hyper arms didn't wrap around her, she looked up and blinked her eyes. Mari just approached her with a bright smile on her face.

"M-mari-senpai! I wasn't expecting to see anyone here today... Why aren't you with Oneechan and Kanan-senpai?" Ruby stammered.

"Ehe~ Awwww aren't you happy to see me, Ru-By-Chan?" Mari reached over to give Ruby's cheek a gentle pinch, earning her a small pout from the smaller girl. "To be quite frank, I got a bit tired of watching them make out."

Ruby cringed at the mental image that popped into her head. It could be worse. "I g-guess I understand. That's how I feel around Maru-chan and Yoshiko-chan now..."

Mari nodded, surprisingly very understanding about the matter instead of making a joke about it. "Ya know, everything has been different since I left."

Ruby didn't comment on that. It was such a complicated matter that she had watched for two years. Everything definitely was different when Mari left. Kanan and Dia were upset about it, upset at each other for a while actually until they ended up comforting each other and getting together. Despite that, Ruby knew there was still something that could never be fixed.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now."

Ruby dragged her feet across the sand feeling a bit awkward now. She rarely spoke to Mari alone, and if she did it was usually a prank or Mari teasing her. This time however, Mari looked so... Sad. Ruby wanted to do something to make her smile her usual bright smile.

Mari was a bit surprised with Ruby's words. With a chuckle and a smile, she waved off her own sad thoughts and offered a hand to the smaller girl. "You're right. Since I'm here, would you care to walk with me?"

Tilting her head, Ruby decided there was no harm in it. She hesitated to take Mari's hand but did so anyway. They had been friends for a long time, so there wasn't any wrong so long as Mari kept the teasing to a minimum.

To her surprise, Mari didn't speak much after that. They quietly walked along the shore. Sometimes the waves would reach their sandals, the cold water feeling nice after their skin had been basking in the hot sun. It was nice. Just holding Mari's hand and enjoying the beautiful beach. She couldn't help but chuckle all of a sudden. Her laughs grew causing Mari to break out of her own thoughts and turn her head to look at the redhead in concern.

"G-gomenasai! Ahaha... It's just." Ruby bit at her lip, trying to calm herself. "I'm really happy to be with you. But it's also so strange for you to be so quiet."

"Is that so?" Mari's lips twitched into a smile and she began to laugh. "I'm enjoying spending time with you too."

They continued further down the road, both in a much better mood than they had been previously. Ruby had grown quite comfortable and was not only holding Mari's hand but was now hugging her arm while resting her head against her shoulder. At first, Mari blushed a bit surprised that the timid girl got so comfortable like that, but was happy all the same.

They continued to walk while talking about some stories about the past. The more they talked, they got comfortable and began to be a lot more touchy with each other. They laughed and got all excited about certain stories, teasing each other for stupid things they did when they were little.

"Ya almost drowned me..." Ruby gave her a pout while shoving into her slightly.

Mari just laughed and shoved her back. "I thought you would be fine! They said babies naturally float."

"Not in the ocean... And I was three. I could barely walk!"

A sly grin appeared on Mari's lips. Oh no... "You can walk now."

"A-and?" Too late. Ruby felt herself being shoved into the cold water. It took her mind a few moments to process what was happening before she sat up straight so the incoming wave wouldn't drag her down. "MARI!"

"Oooooopppss!" The blonde covered her lips and laughed at the girl who was now soaked from head to toe. The laugh soon faded when water was splashed into her face, momentarily distracting her so that Ruby could pounce on her and drag her into the water with her.

The two laughed, playing a small chasing game on the shore and splashing each other with water. Before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set and their wet skin was beginning to get cold.

"We should head to my place... It's just up the hill." Mari giggled nervously as a shiver ran up her spine. All she could think of was how angry Dia would get at her if Ruby came home sick because of her.

Ruby nodded and followed the other while trying to squeeze whatever water would drip off her clothes and hair. It really didn't take long for them to reach the the hotel that Mari called her home. Ruby was used to living in a large house since her family was also wealthy, but Mari's family definitely took rich to another level.

Emeralds orbs glowed in amazement as she looked around the large entrance. "I still can't believe you actually live here..." Ruby mumbled under her breath. She completely forgot how cold she felt until someone approached her to draped a large towel over her, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Don't worry that's just one of the maids." Mari explained to the girl who was no clinging onto her shirt terrified for her life. "Sorry miss. Ruby-chan here is extremely shy."

"E-excuse me! I didn't mean-".

"No no it's not your fault. Please don't worry about it. I'll take care of her." Mari smiled at the maid. "Could you please start a bath for us?"

"As you wish milady." And the maid scurried off to do as she was told.

"It's alright Ruby-chan. You can relax now..." She patted the girl on top of the head.

Ruby looked up at her with a doubtful look, but the way Mari was smiling at her caused her to blush and turn her face away. Mari noticed this and chuckled, but said nothing more as she led Ruby her bedroom.

"I have some clothes I grew out of before I could use them." Mari looked through her walk in closet filled to the brim with more outfits than Ruby could count. Finally, Mari pulled out a cute purple button up shirt with little bunnies on them and matching pajama bottoms. "These will be sooo cute on you! Eeeeeepp!"

Ruby was busy on her phone, texting Dia that she would be spending the night at Mari's house when she heard the other's excited squeal. She looked up and smiled, actually really liking the pajama set. "Those are really cute..."

"Great! Because it's yours to keep " Mari continued to go through her closet until her eyes lit up with a satisfied smile. She held out a pair of simple white underwear that was slightly see through and had a cute lacy pattern on them. "And these are yours too!"

Ruby flushed bright red at the sigh "N-no thank you!"

"Hmm? You just going to wear the same wet, dirty panties then?" Mari asked even though she knew the answer already.

"...Fine! B-but... Don't tell Oneechan." Ruby huffed while taking the clothes in her arms along with the towel the maid had brought her. She walked towards the bathroom to undress and wash up before getting in the bath, but was surprised when Mari followed inside, completely naked.

"Oooh! Shiny!" Mari cheered while patting Ruby on her bare bottom. Ruby dropped the shower head, and tried to cover as much of her body as she could with her arms.

"Mari-chan w-what the hell?!" Ruby screamed.

"Wooww! Ruby needs to watch her language or I'll tell Oneechan~" Mari winked at her and leaned in closer. This was very amusing to tease her flustered kouhai like this!

"Mari-chan w-why are you here?"

"Well it's my house..." Mari continued to state facts with the same grin on her lips. "Besides we go to the bathhouse all the time~"

"B-b-but there's more people over there! And y-you can't l-look at other's bodies..." Ruby tried to argue.

"On the contraire, I always look~" Mari declared shamelessly while wrapping her arms around Ruby. "Ruby-chan has definitely grown over the years ehe~! You're still developing but imagine how big you're going to be if you're anything like your sister!"

Ruby started to scream some more, face now buried into her hands. Finally she felt Mari kiss her cheek before the warmth of her touch left her. When she finally looked up Mari was sitting there cleaning her hair and body.

"Let me wash your hair for you Ruby-chan~" Mari chuckled as if she hadn't just been teasing her moments before.

There was no escaping Mari's wishes so Ruby merely nodded her head and let Mari wash her hair. Mari began to tell stories again, memories rather, of the times the four of them were little and would take baths together. After some small laughs and comforting stories, Ruby relaxed again feeling comfortable with the older girl.

She was however a bit nervous to enter the tub with Mari. It was much smaller than a bathhouse, so their bodies would be touching. She wouldn't put it past Mari to use the opportunity to be a huge pervert about it.

To her surprise, none of that happened. Mari had turned on the jets in jacuzzi tub and put bubble soap. The two of them continued to recall stories while playing with the bubbles at the same time. Ruby put some on her face to make a beard, declaring she was the new Santa Claus. Mari did the same, saying Ruby couldn't possibly be the new Santa Claus if she was Santa Claus! The two ended up in an all out bubble war to see who would take the rightful place as the ruler of the north pole aka Mari's bathroom.

Finally the two got out of the shower and had some dinner before heading back to Mari's room to lay down. All this talk of the good times warmed both of their hearts.

"We used to be so silly back then!" Ruby giggled while laying on her back and looking at the glow in the dark stars attached to Mari's ceiling. She remembered when Kanan had bought it for them and they all worked together to put them there.

"We were... Such happy times." Mari sighed, also staring at the stars and remembering how things used to be. "I wish it could be like that again."

"It can... I know Oneechan and Kanan are always out on dates but.. They still love us too." Ruby tried to reason. She took Mari's hand in her own and rubbed her thumb against the back of her hand in an attempt to help her relax.

Mari tilted her head and smiled at the girl, thankful for the comfort. "I know they do..."

There was a moment of silence until Ruby piped in, a small question had formed in her head.

"H-hey Mari-chan... What does it feel like to be in love?" Ruby asked innocently, fully of curiously about the subject.

"In love? I d-don't know Ruby. I never have been."

Ruby frowned. Maybe this was a question to ask her sister or Kanan, but for some reason, she wanted Mari's answer.

"I don't know either. Oneechan only ever told me that you'd know when you feel it... B-but that makes no sense! I don't get it..."

Mari couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the younger girl sigh in defeat. "That definitely sounds like a Dia response... Let's see..." She gave Ruby's hand a small squeeze. "Well. From what I understand. When you are in love, you feel safe with that person. You... you feel like you want to be with them always. You want to hold hands, and kiss and cuddle... Most of all you are willing to do anything to make that person happy."

Ruby blinks, watching as Mari spoke and reach over to her to brush red locks away from her eyes. The look in Mari's golden eyes and the tenderness she spoke about the subject made Ruby want to believe that Mari actually did know a thing or two about love.

"Mmm... I see..." Ruby began to grow more curious, wanting to know more and more about Mari. "Has Mari-chan kissed anyone before?"

"Ehe... Not more than on the cheek, no." She smiled, continuing to play with Ruby's hair, eyes not meeting Ruby's but also obviously staring at the girl.

"Mmmmmmmmm... Has Mari-chan ever wanted to kiss someone at least?"

"Maybe I have. My my... Why so many questions, Ruby?"

"Ruby... Ruby wants to know how this works... I want to fall in love just like Oneechan and Kanan... Yoshiko and Maru... Chika, You and Riko..." Ruby trailed off, eyes turning away in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was being so honest, with Mari of all people! but she supposed with the day the spent together and their long history in each other's lives it wasn't so out of place to do so.

Mari's arm gently wraps around Ruby's waist, pulling her closer to her and sighing. She didn't say anything for a few moments which confused Ruby, but then she spoke up. "Want to know a secret Ruby?

Ruby could feel her heart beating in anticipation. Or maybe it was from how close Mari was to her... A secret? What could Mari possibly trust her with that no one else knew about? "W-what is it?"

"Love comes when you least expect it... And in the most surprising places."

Ruby blinked. "Ahh... Is that how it works...?"

"That's how love works..." Mari leaned down and rested her forehead against Ruby's. Something within her felt strange. She had felt it a few times before, but had always pushed it aside. Ruby was her best friend's little sister after all. This wasn't something she should want. Yet now with Ruby so close to her... The way they had been acting all day. It was... nice. "Ruby... Can I kiss you?"

The words made Ruby's heart jump out of her throat. Did Mari really just...? As much as she has always found Mari beautiful, she never expected such words to ever be directed at her. This was all so confusing! She realized that Mari was waiting for an answer when she felt Mari's warm breath tickling her lips. The faint smell of lemon lingered, drawing Ruby towards her. "O-okay..."

Mari didn't waste any time to close the gap between them. It was a soft, gentle kiss that only lasted a few seconds. Both of their faces were bright red when they parted and both stared at each other surprised with what they just did.

"T-that was my first kiss..." Ruby voiced out, in too much shock to say anything else.

"Me too..." Mari looked away bashfully. She can't believe she stole innocent little Ruby's first kiss... And the fact she admitted Ruby was hers... So embarrassing.

Mari felt her face being cupped. A gentle hand caressed her cheek and when she looked at Ruby, the younger girl was giggling.

"Mari-chan looks so cute when she's blushing." Ruby stated so plainly that Mari blushed more.

"S-shut up Ruby!" Mari whined and tried to hide her face. But that was useless since Ruby reached up to take her hands and uncover them.

"Mari-chan...? C-can we... Do that again?"

Mari was surprised to hear Ruby's request, but wasn't displeased by it. She leaned down again with a nod. Again their lips met, but this one lasting much longer than the first. Both were messy and unsure with their movements but they didn't care about that.

"Mari-chan..." Ruby whimpers softly between a breath before kissing her again and again.

Mari manages to climb on top of Ruby and deepen the kiss. Her tongue slides in her junior's mouth when the younger took a breath for air. Ruby gasped slightly, surprised by the new feeling. It was strange but she liked it. Her own tongue wrapped around Mari's, trying to regain control over her mouth. Her arms wrapped around Mari's waist and holds her tight. A small whine escaped Ruby's lips as Mari pulled back, a strand of saliva still connecting the two until it snapped and dripped onto Ruby's cheek, which Mari doesn't hesitate to kiss away. She continues her onslaught of loving kisses tracing Ruby's jaw line and down her neck.

"Mari-chan?" Ruby asks softly, one hand petting Mari's head while carefully untangling her braid. "I like kissing Mari-chan."

"I like kissing Ruby-chan too..." Mari purred and nuzzled Ruby's neck.

"Ruby-chan... Wants to learn more about love with Mari-chan."

Mari pulled back, straddling the other as she looked at her. "R-really?"

Ruby nodded with a timid smile. "You make my heart feel very happy."

Mari laughed and leaned back down to kiss Ruby on the lips again. "Then let's figure out how this works together, kay?"

Ruby's smiled widened, so happy Mari wanted this too. The two continued to kiss, sweet tender ones at first that got progressively more passionate. Mari then started to kiss and suck on Ruby's soft skin. She didn't know what came over her to make her want to nibble down Ruby's neck and leave red marks along her collar bone. Her logical mind was telling her to stop, but when Ruby started to make cute noises she couldn't help herself.

"Ruby-chan is so cute..." Mari mumbled between nips. Her hand began to unbutton Ruby's shirt as well as her own. Man was it getting warm in here... "Are you still okay?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Y-yeah... I'm okay."

Mari leaned up to place a soft kiss on Ruby's temple while removed her own shirt and then Ruby's. Both weren't wearing bras underneath so the pail moonlight shining from the window now touched their skins.

Ruby looked up at Mari with awe. "Mari-chan is so beautiful..." She mumbled while sitting up. Since Mari was still straddling her, the older girl was now sitting on her lap. "Is it o-okay if I-?".

Mari didn't hesitate to guide Ruby's hand to her chest. Ruby blushed as she slowly massaged the squishy mounds in her hand. Her thumb brushed over her nipple causing Mari to bite her lip in order to muffle her sounds. Thus only enticed Ruby who wanted to hear more sounds out of her senior. Leaning closer, she began kissing Mari's chest, leaving small marks as she sucked and nipped at the exposed skin. She then takes a lick at Mari's bud before fully taking her nipple into her mouth and sucking.

"R-ruby...?!" The action was enough to make Mari squirm. She never knew how sensitive her chest was until now. To think that Ruby of all people was the one to make her feel this way. Not that she was complaining. She didn't want it to stop.

The sounds Mari made built confidence in Ruby. The girl continued to massage one breast in her hand while eagerly sucking on the other. She then switched which was in her hand and in her mouth. She could feel something growing warm between her legs which didn't help that Mari was rocking her hips against her lap. Ruby's free hand snaked down Mari's waist, a thumb latching onto her waistband.

Mari was surprised by Ruby's eagerness, but wasn't going to fight it. If anything it only enticed her. She wondered what other surprises the younger girl had to offer. She moved off Ruby, groaning a little when she no longer had the Ruby's warm touches on her body. Slipping off her bottoms and panties, she threw them off her bed and with a timid smile when she noticed Ruby staring in between her legs.

The wet substance that seemed to stick to Mari as she took off her clothes confused her. "W-what's this...?" Ruby asked, her hand hesitantly touching Mari's inner thighs and bringing it up to play with the sticky goo on her finger tips Curious she, brings her fingers to her face, giving it a sniff before tasting it. She made a face, the taste was unlike she ever had. It was kind of tangy, somewhat sour and salty... But she couldn't say she didn't like it.

Mari chuckled as she watched the younger girl, finding it so cute how confused she was as she played with her precum like a child that's discovered a new treasure. it did however fluster her with Ruby actually licked her fingers, tasting her juices. She tried to brush it off with another chuckle and a teasing remark. "Does Ruby-chan like how I taste?"

"It tastes weird..." Ruby mumbled rather bluntly while smacking her lips. Her face was still scrunched up as if thinking about something hard, before she smiled. "I want more."

Mari was taken back for words. "W-well if you want more... I'm all yours Ruby-chan..." She placed her hand under Ruby's chin and led her so that Ruby was now hovering over her as they kissed. Mari laced her hand with Ruby's before leading her to wetness. When Ruby's fingers brushed over her sensitive spot, Mari squeaked.

Ruby looked at Mari with concerned. "A-are you okay...? S-should we stop?"

But Mari shook her head. Golden hues looked into emeralds with a glassy, desperate look. "N-no... I want Ruby-chan to touch me..."

Ruby nodded and let her fingertips wander around Mari's folds. "I.. D-don't know how this works."

"It's... Ngh.. Okay. I'll l-lead you." Mari whimpered softly as Ruby's fingers touched her. Then her body twitched and she let out a sharp moan as Ruby found her clit. "T-there Ruby! Rub that spot faster..."

Ruby was more than happy to oblige, her fingers pressing against the bud and rubbing it in a fast, circular motion. She watched as Mari reached a hand up to her lips and bit down, trying desperately to muffle her moans. That wouldn't do... No. Ruby wanted to hear it. The redhead leaned up and with her free hand removed Mari's hand away from her lips. There was a hint of impishness in her eyes as emeralds stared hungrily into golden hues, despite how innocent her smile seemed to be.

"Ruby wants to hear Mari-chan." She says sweetly, her voice purring as she spoke.

Mari was going to argue but by the time she was able process words, Ruby has moved back between her legs. She had stopped rubbing her clit with her fingers but instead took a lick at the soft bud. The strange taste was there again as Mari's juices coated her tongue. It was surprisingly addictive. Ruby began lapping up the juices before taking Mari's bud and sucking on it causing Mari's body to shake and her moans to get louder. Taking this as sign that she was doing it right, Ruby continued her actions until her tongue found Mari's entrance. She stopped for a second and Mari whimpered unhappily.

"P-put it in Ruby... P-please?" She begged, her voice stuttering and desperation clear in her tone.

Doing as she was asked, she slide her tongue inside the tight hole. Mari's walls felt so warm pressing against her tongue. She began to move it in and out slowly until Mari grabbed her hair and begged her to move faster. She did as was told, speeding up her actions.

"R-ruby! I'm s-so close aagh... Ruby...!" Mari squirmed, not even bothering try and contain her screams.

The way Mari moaned out her name because of her actions made Ruby feel so warm between her legs. She couldn't help but feel the need to want Mari, wanting to pleasure her as much as she could. She reached back to Mari's clit with her hand, rubbing it fast as her tongue continued to penetrate her. A few more thrusts and Mari's body tensed up.

"Ruby... I'm...!" Her back arched as her walls tightened around Ruby's tongue and juices flowed out of her into Ruby's mouth. This surprised the younger girl, but she stayed where she was until Mari's body stopped shaking. Licking her fingers clean, Ruby leaned up to place gentle kisses on the panting girl's face.

"Did Ruby do good?" She asked.

Mari turned her head to press her lips against the other's in response. "Yes..." She murmured softly as she tried to catch her breath. She bit at Ruby's bottom lip. "Ruby did.. a very good... Job..."

After giving herself a moment to breath, Mari flipped them over and smiled lovingly at Ruby. "Now it's Ruby's turn to feel good~"

"Eeeehh?!" Ruby flushed bright red. "Y-you don't have to... Ruby is happy that she made you happy!"

"Nonsense..." Mari whispered as she placed affectionate kisses on all over Ruby's face. She then kisses her ear and smiles. "I want to show Ruby how you mean to me."

Her hand reached down to slip her hand in Ruby's panties. "Just relax, okay? Tell me if you want me to stop." She slipped the underwear off the smaller girl and tossed it aside. She kissed Ruby softly on the lips before trailing kisses down her neck. As she does this, a gentle hand reached between Ruby's legs and pressed against her wetness.

Ruby let out soft moans, biting on her lip to hold it back. These sounds only excited Mari who was determined give Ruby a night to remember. "Mmm... you are so wet Ruby. Who knew my cute little kouhai could be so lewd~"

Mari teased, resting her forehead against the others and looking directly into her eyes.

"S-shut up Mari!" Ruby darted her eyes away and blushed more. "Y-you were making all t-those noises..."

"And it turned you on?" Mari teased further and kissed her lips in between breaths. "Ehe~ I'm just teasing."

Ruby puffed up her cheeks but couldn't hold it as Mari kept kissing her. She couldn't help but melt into Mari's every touch, making her putty in her hands. She didn't want the feelings to stop, but she couldn't help but just think this was just a one time thing. Just a lesson on how to love that Mari was more than willing to teach.

"Ruby?" Mari's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. Mari's concern for her made her feel so happy inside. "I'm okay..." she smiled at her and kissed her nose, earning a smile from the older girl.

"Just making sure." Mari have her eskimo kisses, her nose rubbing against the other's playfully. Then she moved down and spread Ruby's legs, giving her inner thighs kisses and small nips. "I'm going to eat you now, okay?"

Ruby nodded her head. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip, a loud squeak escaping when she felt Mari's tongue brush against her sensitive spot.

Every movement Mari made was gentle and slow, as if scared to hurt the younger girl. It shouldn't have surprised her, but Ruby was sweet even down here. It seemed like every bit of the girl was sweet, so addicting... every part of her brain screaming at her to make Ruby hers. But no. This is her best friend's little sister... It couldn't be.

For now she would just enjoy the night. Her tongue exploring every inch of her until it slipped inside of her. The redhead's moans grew louder and Mari watched as the girl covered her mouth with her hands. The blonde smiled, finding pleasure in watching Ruby squirm under her touch. The faces the younger made were absolutely adorable. Mari couldn't help but feel lucky that she was the one making love to her, taking her first time for herself. Anyone would be lucky to call this sweet girl theirs...

For now Ruby was hers.

"M-mari... I feel w-weird..." Ruby whimpered between her unsteady breaths.

Mari knew what she was trying to say even if Ruby didn't know the right words to explain it. She could feel Ruby's walls getting tighter. A few more movements and the girl squealed and Mari could feel her tongue get coated with Ruby's sweet juices.

A moment later and she pulls back, smacking her lips and cleaning herself before crawling up to the panting girl. Without saying a word, she kissed her all over her face and neck before it turned into playful rasperberies. Ruby laughed, wrapping her arms around the other's neck, still tired and out of breath. She couldn't help but be glad that after they did the deed, Mari was being super affectionate with her.

"Mari-chan~" she giggled, pulling her face close to hers to give her eskimo kisses.

Mari took the opportunity to press soft kisses on Ruby's lips, wanting to savor every moment they had. "Ru-by-chan!" She grinned as she said her name. Even her name felt so sweet against her tongue. "My Ruby-chan~"

"Yours...?" Ruby blushed at the words. Even after what they did, she had still expected this to be all that they were. Just friend's trying to figure out how this works.

Mari blushed in return, golden hues looking away to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry... I meant... If y-you wanted... we could-" Oh geez where did words go when she needed them? "Ruby can I tell you something?"

"What is it...?" Ruby looked at her with concern and confusion. Mari was never one to stutter or act so shy.

"Ruby..." Mari closed her eyes, scared to see Ruby's reaction. "I... I'm in love you."

Emeralds widened at the words. There was a long silence between them and Mari was ready to accept that Ruby didn't feel the same way. Hopefully they could still be friends after this...

Mari sighed sadly, eyes opening just in time to see Ruby lean up to press her lips against hers. She took this as a pity kiss, but decided to enjoy it while it lasted.

"I'm in love you too."

Once they pulled away, Ruby declared this. Mari blinked. Then making a stupid face, Mari squealed and pounced on Ruby. She kissed her lovingly, cupping her cheek in one hand. Both their hearts were beating fast, happy that the feelings were returned.

Mari rolled off the girl and pulled the blankets over their naked bodies. Curling up close, Ruby rests her head at the crook of Mari's neck while Mari wraps her arms around her waist.

"So how does this work?" Ruby asked with a soft yawn.

"Well... I love you and you love me... Does Ruby-chan want to be my girlfriend?"

Ruby's eyes lit up at the idea. "O-only if Mari-chan wants to be my girlfriend too."

Mari kissed Ruby's forehead and nodded. "I do. I've wanted this for a while."

"Y-you have..?" Ruby looked up at here in surprise.

Mari nodded. "I figured you only saw me as an older sister. B-besides... You're my best friends little sister." she mumbled while running a hand through red locks. "Geez... Dia is going to kill me."

"I did before... But... I dunno you make my heart feel funny." Ruby kissed her cheek then snuggled close to her. "Don't worry Oneechan won't hurt you."

"I hope she doesn't." Mari sighed at the thought, mentally preparing herself for that conversation. "This your first relationship right?"

"Mhmm... You're too?"

"Yea..."

Ruby gave her a squeeze and a small concerned whimper. "So how does this work? How do we know what to do?"

"Don't worry... We can figure it out." Mari chuckled. Her hand rubbing small circles on Ruby's back as they cuddled. "Together."

Ruby smiled and closed her eyes. "Yeah... Together."

* * *

Bonus Epilogue!

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Dia screamed, moving Ruby's hair out of the way to reveal a hicky that they had forgotten to cover up.

Fuck...

"Oneechan! C-calm down...!" Ruby grabbed Dia's arm trying to hold her back.

No use.

"Mari~ Care to explain **why** there's hickies on _my sister's_ neck after she slept over at your house?" Dia's eyes twitched, her voice was low as a dark aura grows around her. "What did you do to her?!"

"You think that little hickie I gave _my girlfriend_ is bad? You should see what she did to **me** ~" Mari winked before running off with a screaming Dia chasing after her.

* * *

 **Me:** Fufufufufufu. I honestly never thought of this ship til now and I love it. SHOUT OUT TO DIN OVER ON TWITTER FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA TO DO THE RANDOM GENERATOR AND CRESTED THIS LOVELY THING.

 **Ruby** : ...blushing...

 **Mari** : smoooches cheek


End file.
